


Chill

by juliabsquared



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Big idiot squad, F/M, First Dates, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliabsquared/pseuds/juliabsquared
Summary: Poseidon and Zeus give Hades some words of wisdom.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for the November fic challenge on Discord. Word limit 500 max. Prompt I chose was “chill.”

“I don’t understand why you’re freaking out about this.” Zeus sipped his bourbon and watched Hades pace back and forth. He glanced sideways at Poseidon, sitting next to him by the wet bar in Hades’ living room.

“Seriously?” Hades abruptly stopped pacing. “You two assholes have been listening to me pine over this girl for the better part of a year, and now that I’m finally going on a date with her you don’t understand why I’m a  _ little _ nervous?” He scowled.

Poseidon barked a laugh. “A  _ little _ ? Bro, the last time I saw you this on edge was when you tried to quit smoking the same week you and M–”

Zeus smacked Poseidon on the back of the head to shut him up. The absolute last thing Hades needed right now was a reminder of his horrible ex.

“At least tell me which tie looks better.” Hades held up two silk ties, one gray and one… slightly different gray.

“Dude.” Poseidon approached Hades and laid a hand on either side of his face, grasping his brother tightly. “You’re spiraling. Listen to me carefully, because I’m only gonna say this once.  _ Chill. The. Fuck. OUT _ !”

Hades groaned, still not listening. “Should I even wear a tie? Maybe I’ll be overdressed. What if it makes me look too old? People will think I’m her dad!”

“Forget the tie, man!” Poseidon grabbed both ties and hurled them to the floor.

“So you’re saying I  _ shouldn’t _ wear a–”

“Stop.” Zeus held up a hand, separating them. “Just,  _ stop _ . Hades, you asked Persephone out and she said yes. Also, you seem to be the only person to remain painfully unaware of how hard she flirts with you  _ literally _ every time she sees you. So just go be your annoying, dorky self and she’ll love it.”

“And just… be cool, okay?” Poseidon added. “Take it easy.  _ Chill _ .”

“Right. Chill.” Surprisingly, his brothers’ pep talk had calmed Hades down significantly and he took a deep breath, finally ready to leave. “I guess you’re right.” 

“Yes,” Zeus replied. “Everyone should listen to me, all the time, about everything.”

“Fine, now go home. Both of you,” Hades warned as he gathered up his phone, keys, and wallet, before ushering his brothers out of his house.

“Oh don’t worry bro.” Poseidon gave a knowing smirk. “We’re definitely not waiting up.”

  
“Ugh.” Hades rolled his eyes and pushed them out the door, locking up behind him. “I mean it, go home,” he called over his shoulder as he walked to his car. He shook his head and muttered, “Idiots.”

Poseidon waved excitedly as they watched Hades’ car peel out of the driveway. “Make good choices!” he yelled. 

Zeus sighed and fondly leaned his head against his brother’s shoulder, watching the black sports car drive away. “They grow up so fast.”


End file.
